


Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt given on tumblr by booknerdhp: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.</p>
<p>Poe is captured. Finn is not standing for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day

Poe is having a bad day.

For starters, he’s been captured _again_ , which is never a good way to end a mission. He’s reasonably sure his leg is broken, which means that even if he _does_ manage to escape, flying is going to be…interesting. He’s locked in a room so small he couldn’t pace even if his leg was unhurt, and he’s not sure if BB-8 got away or not. He _is_ reasonably sure that his captors are keeping him for Kylo Ren, which is not something he’s looking forward to. And, just to top off this spectacularly unpleasant day, he’s reasonably certain that the Resistance doesn’t know where he is and wouldn’t have the resources to rescue him even if it did.

So. Yes. A bad day.

He really should have kissed Finn before he left. That’s his biggest regret right now: he knew he was probably going to die in this job, so that’s not so much a surprise as an unpleasant confirmation, but he really should have told Finn how he feels. He’s had fairly good reasons for waiting, but now, in this tiny cell, they all look a little…thin. Like he was using them as excuses so he wouldn’t have to face the possibility of rejection.

Not like he can do anything about it _now_ , though.

There is a distant _thump_. Poe raises an eyebrow. He’s on a Star Destroyer: what sort of thing could jar so large a ship enough that even Poe, here in its bowels, could hear it?

Another _thump_. This one has definite overtones of explosion. Poe sits up properly, leans forward as though that will help him hear. Outside the cell, one of his guards gets a comm message. Poe can only hear parts of it. “…intruders,” he hears, and, unhelpfully, “Yes, sir.”

The third _thump_ rocks the entire cell. Poe braces himself, wincing as he jars his broken leg, and wonders what in _hell_ is going on.

Swift footsteps in the corridor outside, and the cell door is yanked open. General Hux glares down at Poe. “How did they find us?” he demands.

Poe blinks at him in confusion. “How did _who_ find you?” he asks. “I’ve just been sitting here like a good little prisoner. Don’t suppose you could do anything about the mattress on this bunk – it’s a bit thin.”

General Hux snarls and kicks Poe’s broken leg; Poe clenches his teeth and refuses to give the bastard the satisfaction of screaming. “Your godsdamned _rebels_ , that’s who. How did they find us?”

“I have no kriffing clue,” Poe says, quite honestly. It can’t actually be the Resistance – nothing about Poe is important enough for them to risk launching an invasion of a Star Destroyer. “You sure it’s not somebody _else_ you fuckers have pissed off?”

“I am going to take great pleasure in watching Kylo Ren tear your brain to _shreds_ ,” General Hux says, and then there is an even louder, much closer _thump_ and Poe, looking out of the cell past Hux and the guards, sees an entire wall of the corridor just _disintegrate_. He stares in astonishment, as much at that as at the fact that there are only two figures framed in the resulting wreckage.

One of those figures raises its blaster before Poe can even really process what he’s seeing, and shoots General Hux and the guards, three swift blasts, all perfect headshots. Poe squirms out of the way as General Hux’s body collapses across the bunk, and stares in absolute befuddlement as Finn and Rey come trotting across the wreckage of the Star Destroyer’s decks, Finn holstering his blaster as he runs.

“Sorry we took so long,” Finn says as they reach him, bending down to brush his lips over Poe’s forehead. Poe gapes at him.

“ _How_ …?”

Finn grins, and sweeps Poe up in his arms, bridal-style. Poe would object except that he is busy being impressed and a little inappropriately turned on by Finn’s strength. “Turns out Rey can find anyone, if she knows them well enough,” Finn explains, as he and Rey begin jogging back the way they came. “And it turns out an angry Jedi and…well, me…can make a really big hole in a Star Destroyer if we try hard enough.”

Rey, ahead of them, turns her head long enough to shoot Poe a cocky grin. “Master Luke taught me how to capture and redirect blaster fire,” she explains. “Astonishing what happens when the combined fire of about fifty blasters hits…well, anything. And the same trick works with the turbolasers and ventral cannons, too.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe says faintly, as they round a corner and reach a boat bay, where the kriffing _Millennium Falcon_ is waiting for them, with Chewbacca himself guarding the ramp.

He should really be admiring Rey’s skill at flying as she and Chewbacca send the _Falcon_ screaming out of the boat bay and straight into hyperspace, but he’s a little distracted by the fact that Finn has sat down with Poe in his _lap_ , and is holding him with the same care another person might give a priceless work of art.

“Buddy,” says Poe quietly, “thank you. I was pretty sure I was gonna die back there.”

“I will never leave you behind,” Finn promises solemnly, and Poe decides that he has wasted enough time pining, and pulls Finn down into a kiss.

“About time,” Rey mumbles from the cockpit, and Chewbacca growls something that sounds suspiciously like agreement; Poe, who is being very thoroughly kissed by a _most_ enthusiastic Finn, can’t quite bring himself to care.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Poe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad (Absolutely Wonderful) Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100028) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
